villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Franz Sanchez
Franz Sanchez is a South American drug lord and the main antagonist of the James Bond movie License to Kill. He was portrayed by Robert Davi. Personality Sanchez is a Central American drug lord running his own empire in the fictitious nation of Isthmus City. Owner of a large luxury estate, protected by an army of henchmen and controller of the city President, Sanchez has either bribed, intimidated or killed most of the city’s officials. Heading an international drugs cartel Sanchez is both ruthless and merciless, yet is cultured, refined and a man of his word. Sanchez rewards loyalty but promises death to anyone who double-crosses him. With paranoid tendencies relating to the loyalty of his men, Bond is able to exploit this weakness to get Sanchez to kill several of his own lieutenants when Bond convinces him they are cheating on him. Biography He was captured by the DEA with the help of James Bond and Felix Leiter at the beginning. While being decided his fate, Sanchez bribes Ed Killifer to his side and escapes custody. The drug lord then has Della Churchill murdered and Leiter maimed, but Bond retaliates by feeding Killifer to the shark that injured Leiter. Aboard the WaveKrest, Bond stole 5 million dollars in cash and ruined the latest drug shipment. In Ishtmus, Sanchez was holding a meeting with corrupt president Hector Lopez. Bond destroys the bulletproof window with explosives but is captured before he can kill Sanchez. After Bond was detained by British agents who are working against Sanchez, Sanchez takes a hold of the agent, but not before killing the team leader Kwang. At night, Bonb dupes Sanchez into thinking Milton Krest is selling out the drug lord and paying some hitmen. Bond sneaks again into Sanchez's turf and sleeps with Lupe Lamora, Sanchez's girlfriend. At the drug plant, Bond finds out the scientists can dissolve cocaine into gas. Sanchez would then sell the drug to the Asians. Now taking action, Bond starts a fire in the lab igniting an evacuaiton. In a high-speed chase battle, Bond blows up many cocaine gas trucks. Knowing of his failure, Sanchez executes Truman-Lodge. The battered, gasoline-soaked Sanchez prepares to kill Bond with a machete, but is distracted when Bond offers to explain why he went out of his way to destroy his empire, revealing the cigarette lighter Felix and his wife had given him on their wedding day. With Sanchez distracted, Bond ignites the lighter and immolates Sanchez: as the drug lord flails and screams in burning agony, he stumbles against the leaking tanker truck, causing it to explode. Category:007 Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Rich Villains Category:Pimps Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Swordsmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Whip Users